Hamaura Ayano
Hamaura Ayano '(浜浦彩乃) is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on June 19th, 2011 alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi. Biography 2011 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation. On June 19, Hamaura Ayano auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and passed. She was added alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event. Hamaura first concert she participaled in as Kenshuusei member was Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on 9th September. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter the group. It was revealed Hamaura would be participating in the stage play CAT'S♥EYE. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. Ayano promote the song alongide Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina. Hamaura participaled in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Kacchoii Uta and Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 She appeared in UTB+ magazine with Miyamoto Karin, the issue was released January 23rd. On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and were backdancers for LOVE Machine. Hamaura participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 6th, Hamaura, Ogawa Rena and Yamagishi Riko participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. On March 24, Hamaura participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. Profile *'Name: Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *'Nickname:' Hamachan (はまちゃん) *'Birthdate:' April 26, 2000 (age 12) *'Blood Type:' A *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Likes:' School festivals *'Speciality:' Cooking Hamburgers, flexible *'Looks up to:' Sugaya Risako, Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-) Singles participated in Kenshuusei Singles *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) Works Television *2013.1.3 "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" Theater *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) Magazine Appearences *2013.01.23 UTB+ (with Miyamoto Karin) Trivia *She gets along best with Kudo Haruka and Taguchi Natsumi. *Hamaura, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Taguchi Natsumi are members of the first generation of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei who joined after all the original members had left. *Her goal is to hold a concert in the worlds largest hall or arena. *She ranked 1st place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. *She has a cat. *Her best sport is jumping rope. *She is flexible, demonstrating her skill on a television show. *She likes cooking, but she can only cook hamburgers. *She is a fan of Morning Musume and Berryz Koubou. *She'd like to join Morning Musume. *Her number in the Morning Musume 11th generation audition was #122. *On a rainy day she would play with her cat, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She was the only Kenshuusei who participated in the play CAT'S♥EYE. *She often salutes. Gallery HamauraAyano1.jpg|Hamaura Ayano, March 2012 Ayano_.jpg|Hamaura Ayano, July 2011 ZHAHsl.jpg|Hamaura Ayano, 2011 Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:April Births Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Saitama Category:Blood type A Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition